The Saga of Yume
by The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard
Summary: A young girl named Yume, left all alone and wandering in the world, is found and taken in by the Akatsuki. And this little girl will be the biggest change in the Akatsuki's life. What could possibly go wrong? (Rated for Hidan, "The Misadventures of the Akatsuki and Yume" redone and re-uploaded.)
1. Enter: Yume

**GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. I AM BACK. BACK AGAIN- /SHOT/ (That's not even the right lyrics. XD) How's it going my peeps? Everyone have a happy new year? A merry Christmas/Hanukkah? I know I did. I got a new laptop. And new inspiration. YUME HAS RETURNED! (With some minor changes.)**

**Naruto and the Akatsuki is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is only a fanfiction for humorous purposes. I only own Yume and any other OCs included.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A young figure limps slowly in the pouring rain. She was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching a plush underneath her hand-made, purple hoodie. Finally, she gave in to weakness and collapsed. With a glance to the sky, she passed out. Little did she know that she collapsed no further than forty feet from a group of villains' base.

~At the Base~

The leader of the Akatsuki gazed down from the top of the base, his partner Konan at his side."What should we do about it, Pein?"Konan wondered. Pein sighed."I suppose we could go down and check. If anything seems wrong, we abandon her immediately."He ordered. Konan nodded.

The two jumped down from the extremely tall base; being pro ninjas, they weren't harmed when landing.

Konan approached the collapsed figure first. She could tell it was a young girl no older than ten. Konan carefully lifted the girl, her hood with cat ears falling in the process.

The young girl's hair was black, the right side of her hair dark red; it fell just below her shoulders.

Konan felt a hit of guilt for her. She seemed weak, both her and Pein unable to sense much of her chakra. There was no one else around, just the girl."Pein..she's all alone, she's weak, we have to take her in."Konan insisted, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Pein sighed, eyeing the girl."..Fine. We'll see how she does, and I'll decide whether she stays or not."He said. If it weren't Konan asking, he would've immediately said no.

The two made their way back to the base. As Konan held the girl close to her, she weakly clutched to Konan, as if afraid to let go. Konan smiled.

Everyone in the base jumped as the doors of the base slammed open, the two leaders standing in the doorway as cold wind blasted inside.

"What's with the fff_fudging _girl in your hands?"Hidan asked, oddly censoring himself. Pein didn't bother to ask."You'll find out soon enough." Was all Pein said before he and Konan left the room.

Hidan groaned, "Is this mother_ducking _bet _fudging_ over?" Kakuzu smirked under his mask."No, it's not."He said. Hidan groaned again."How long has it been?"

"Only five minutes, yeah."Deidara said. Kakuzu added, "I'm suprised you haven't cracked yet."

"_Fudge _you, you _butthole_!"Hidan snapped. Kakuzu and Deidara laughed."He'll lose his money within the next half hour."

"Sweetie, can you hear me?"Konan asked, carefully laying the girl on a medical table. No responce. She sighed, unzipping the girl's hood. After pulling it off, a gray wolf plush with some tears here and there fell. Pein lifted it up by paw, studying it as if it were a foreign object.

"It's just a plush toy, Pein."Konan said, noticing his odd enthrallment with the toy. Konan looked back to the girl, lifting up her torn gray shirt to check for wounds. The girl's whole body, and both arms wer wrapped in loose, disgusting-looking bandages."She must've been hurt very badly."Pein said as Konan started unwrapping them.

The girl was covered with large gashes and cuts. One or two looked almost infected. One on her arm deffinately needed stitching.

"I'll get Kakuzu."Pein said, qiuckly leaving. Konan started to heal the wounds as best as she could. Kakuzu soon stepped in. He came over to the other side of the medical table."Kakuzu, stitch that wound on her arm while I heal these other ones."Konan ordered. Kakuzu nodded.

As Kakuzu started to clean the wound, a whimper came from the girl. Konan stopped."Sweetie, are you okay, can you hear me?"She asked, healing the wounds a little slower.

"No.."The girl muttered. At first, she would only whimper at the healing and cleaning of her wounds. But her eyes snapped open and she yelled out in pain as Kakuzu started to stitch. She started to sob.

"Shh, it's okay, we're only trying to help you."Konan soothed, finishing her healing. She softly placed a hand on the girl's cheek as she cried. Kakuzu finished the stitching, taking a step back.

Konan lifted the girl up carefully, not wanting to harm her again."What's your name?"Konan asked. The girl sniffed."Y-Y-Yume.."She stuttered. Konan carefully sat her on the table again.

They then got a good look at her. Her eyes were bright green, but around her pupils were dark red rings. Her teeth her sharp and jagged, like Kisame's.

"Quite the appearance she has there. She'll fit right in."Kakuzu said. Konan gave him a look, causing him to immediately leave.

Pein stepped over to Yume; she looked up at him curiously. Two different sets of eyes staring each other down, one much younger and more immature than the others.

Yume giggled weakly, grabbing her wolf plush and hugging it to her chest."I blinked.. So I guess I lose.."She mumbled as if in attempt to lighten the mood. Konan giggled."Just sit here, I have to have a talk with Pein here, okay?"She said. Yume nodded slightly.

Konan took Pein into the hall."Alright, we can't leave her. She looks to be only seven or eight at most. Pein, we have to let her stay."Konan insisted. Pein saw that Konan truly felt bad for the girl, and he knew of her motherly instincts.

So even if he denied, Konan would probably disobey otherwise.

Pein sighed in defeat."I suppose she may stay with us.. She could prove use to us in the near future."He said. Konan smiled, kissing the leader's cheek.

He stood there, a little shocked as Konan went back into the medical room.

"Yume,"Konan started, getting the girl's attention."Would you like to stay here?" Yume stared at Konan. Konan thought Yume wasn't going to reply at all.

Yume then smiled."Y-yes, please.."She said shyly. Konan smiled, lifting up the small girl.

"Yume, how old are you?"Konan wondered."I'm..seven and a half..I think.."Yume said, going off into thought."You're awfully thin for a seven-year-old."The bluenette said, seeming worried. Yume looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright. After all, I'm sure you'll fit in with the Akatsuki."

* * *

**How was it? Too short? Too long? Totally awesome so far and I should keep going? So horrible I should stop right now? XD Let me know in the reviews. Sorry for any spelling errors, since I'm lazy, I probably won't notice or fix them.**

**ANYWHOZAL..FOR THE IMPORTANT STUFFS IF YOU'RE READING THIS..**

**Yume is now seven. The title is changed. Aiko won't show up until much later. Kasai (if you remember her) won't be included. Kasai and Hidan's story won't be posted for a WHILE. And if it seems like I have no plot for this, don't worry, I assure that I do. Promise. Now for updates.. I will **_**try my best **_**to update one or two stories a few times a week. If I have time. Now, if you read this, you rock. Now go tell me how you feel about Yume's return.**


	2. Zetsu's Greenhouse

**YOU GUISE KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO REMEMBER ALL THE CONTENTS FROM A STORY THAT GOT DELETED OVER A YEAR AGO, AND CAN'T GET ANY OLD DOCUMENTS FROM IT SINCE YOU HAVE A NEW LAPTOP? YEAH, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME. Oops, Caps Lock. My finger slipped. But yeah, it took me forever to remember all of the story, and come up with new ideas for it. PLEASE BE GREATFUL GUISE. I have...four stories including this in the middle of updating. One is on hiatus, and another hasn't been updated in forevs. This one is just like another smack of writer's block, and the last one is my most popular, meaning it needs the most updates. I blame myself for all of this. ALL OF THIS. *Sobs in the corner***

**I'll stop ranting. I'm really very grateful to have fans that read and review my shiet, even if I disappear for so long. Seriously, I probably wouldn't keep going if it weren't for so many peeps liking my stories. I'll let you guise read now. c:**

**I still don't own Naruto. (One day, Kishimoto.. One day..)**

* * *

Yume had slept a good portion of that day. When she woke up, it was the middle of the night. She whimpered, clutching her still damp wolf plush.

Konan wanted to wash and dry it, including her hood, but it was within the tight grip of Yume's arms as she slept. And Konan didn't want to disturb the young girl.

Yume slowly sat up, the storm from earlier still raging. She yelped when the room lit up with the strike of lightning. She let out a shaky sigh, standing up."I gotta be brave.. I gotta be b-brave.. Just like M-Momma taught me.." Each step she took was small, and it took her a few minutes to reach her bedroom door. She grabbed the door knob, opening it agonizingly slow. The door's creak seemed to echo within the corridor of the base.

The corridor was pitch black, other then the occasional flash of lightning through the very few windows. She didn't know which way to turn. Each side seemed endless to her. She took a random turn, which happened to be left. The way that goes deeper into the base. She was trembling, starting to hum a random tune to keep her pre-occupied. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever through Yume's eyes. Then, as she was about to go back to the safety of her room, she heard a noise.

A noise so weird, it can not be described for it will be taken as something else too mature for this story.

She froze. Lightning struck, revealing someone, or rather some_thing_, was behind her as it's shadow stretched over her and down the hall before everything went dark again. Yume slowly turned, her eyes wide, and clutching her plush so tight, it would be suffocating if it were alive. When turned around, she managed to make out a tall figure that seemed to get taller and taller each second, something that looked like a giant mouth over their body. The "mouth" opened, showing a head inside of it, and two neon yellow glows stared down at her.

Yume screamed, making a dash down the hall.

She didn't get far, as she skid to a stop when her plush dropped from her hands. The creature chased her, stopped in front of the plush and picked it up. Yume fell back, starting to cry. She then glared through her tear filled eyes."G-give her b-back!"She demanded. She tried sounding strong, but her fear was too high.

The lights flicked on; in front of her stood someone half black-half white with a venus flytrap covering the upper half of his body.

"**Maybe we can eat her. **No we will not! She's the girl Konan and Leader-sama brought in."

The comment of eating Yume scared her, but she stared as two different voices argued with one another. Yume started to laugh weakly. She was suddenly scooped up from behind, causing her to yelp, but calmed to see Konan."Yume, are you okay? What happened?"Konan questioned.

Yume was at a loss for words.

She only managed to point to the venus flytrap before them. Konan sighed."Zetsu, did you scare her?"She asked with a glare."We didn't mean to. **The kid was wandering the halls.**"Zetsu said. Konan put the hand not holding Yume on her hip."So you phased right behind her?" Zetsu looked down."But...w-what was that weird..itchy, slurpy noise?"Yume asked. She got an odd look from the bluenette. Zetsu held up a finger."That I can explain." He started phasing into the floor, stopping halfway."The noise was me coming out of the floor."

Yume looked incredibly amazed. She asked for Konan to let her down, getting set to the floor with complete reluctance."H-how..are you doing that? D-does it hurt?"Yume questioned. Zetsu chuckled."Not at all. It's an ability that only I can do." Yume jumped back, clinging to Konan's cloak as Zetsu came out of the floor, standing straight."Your name is Yume right? I'm Zetsu."He introduced. Yume didn't know what to say. She could only study his..peculiar appearance.

"**Quit staring. You're not exactly normal looking either.**"The black half snapped. Yume glared, sticking out her tongue. Konan glared as well, making Zetsu sigh."And I understand why you're staring, Yume. A lot of people do that. Really, it's okay. **No it's not. **Ignore him." Yume started to laugh again as the sides threw insults back at forth."You're funny, Zetsu."She said. Zetsu smiled lightly.

Konan kneeled down."So you're sure you're okay?" Yume nodded. Konan sighed, then smiled."Okay. Try to get some sleep, alright?" Yume nodded again. Konan got up and returned to her room, flicking off the light of the hall. Yume turned to Zetsu, whose eyes were the only light source."I'm not tired, Zetsu."She stated simply. Zetsu lifted her up."You wanna see somewhere cool?"He asked. Yume grinned, nodding. Zetsu hugged her to his chest, her wrapping her arms around his neck to stay in place. She whimpered when the venus flytrap shut."You're okay. **If you like the darkness. And being inside a venus flytrap.**"

Yume then felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Seconds after, the flytrap opened, and Zetsu placed her on her feet. Yume almost lost her balance. When the dizziness subsided, she realized she wasn't in the corridor anymore. Bright lights flashed on, causing Yume to cringe and shield her eyes with her arm. After her sight adjusted, she was amazed with what she saw.

Zetsu had phased them into a hunormous greenhouse. There were plants everywhere. Some huge, some tiny, some having bright, vivid colors, some having fruit growing from them. Yume couldn't focus on one thing, as she constantly caught sight of something else.

"What..is this place?"Yume asked in awe."My greenhouse. I may be a criminal, but it won't hurt anyone to have one."Zetsu replied, shrugging as if it were nothing. Yume looked up at a tree. Then, his black side snapped, "**Do _not _tell anyone we grow flowers. It's more than that.**" Yume barely heard what he said. Her eyes had finally focused on one thing. Fruit. And as soon as she saw the fruit, her stomache growled loudly and her mouth watered a little. She loved fruit.

Ironic, considering she had the teeth to rip apart the flesh of a carcass.

She dashed toward the tree, getting a grip on the trunk."Don't try and climb it! **You're just going to fall and crack your skull open. **Knock it off, she'll get scared and fall for sure! **Well..f****ree meat. **Stop it." Just as an argument broke out, Yume started climbing.

As well as Yume's chakra level. Zetsu paused when he felt her chakra rising.

He watched her, though not even a big amount, as her chakra finally stopped growing. Yume was still climbing, but faster than the average seven-year-old. When finally reaching a sturdy branch where she could reach the fruit, she grabbed as many as she could hold. Then proceeded to peel them, they were oranges it turned out, and bite into them with verocity. From the ground, Zetsu noticed something about Yume. He phased into the ground, reappearing in the trunk next to the branch where Yume sat.

The once tiny red rings around her pupils had grown and took over the color. And coincedentally, it was also during the time her chakra had rose.

Zetsu watched her eat, biting into the oranges as if she were starving. And almost as verocious as he was when he was eating carcasses."Yume?"Zetsu asked. She ignored him, biting into her fourth, maybe fifth orange. When she finished that final one, licking the juice off her lips, she finally looked at Zetsu with her now piercing red eyes. He didn't even know what to tell her."Yume..um.. **How the fuck did you get up here?**"

It was then that Zetsu noticed the redness was shrinking, the original bright green coming out from underneath.

Yume didn't respond until the red returned to it's original place of only little rings around her pupils. She didn't respond at first, looking absolutely scared, then suddenly weak.

And then she responded by falling off the branch.

* * *

**GUESS WHO ENDED THE CHAPTER THERE. *TROLL FACE* GAWD I'M A NICE PERSON. I'm sorry, guise. I have a thing for cliffhangers. But I have good news that'll make you feel better. But fans of IMMEK (my other story) may be a little disappointed. I'm gonna focus on this story a while to get it a little caught up, and IMMEK will get just a little less updates. I'll still update it, don't worry for those who are fans of it. Anwhazel, I'll see you next chapter.**

**P.S. If anyone doesn't remember, that was Yume's Kekkei Genkei with the red rings in her eyes. It'll get a full explanation later on for those who don't remember it, or for newcomers to the story. c: Leave in the reviews if you remember her ability, and if you do, tell me what it is!**


	3. A Foreshadowing Reveal

**Three months I haven't updated this piece of shit. WOW. That must be a new record. I'm really sorry, guys. Actually, I was supposed to start updating last week. But Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for too long, the page kept crashing. But here I am. And it's Fanfiction Season. So prepare yourselves for updates.**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"I don't know what happened. Her eyes got all red, and her chakra started rising. **And the next thing we know, she's bolting up a tall as fuck tree like it's nothing. **But her chakra dropped like a stone when the red in hers eyes faded. **And she was just drained from it and fainted.**"

"Hm.. That red in her eyes has something special about them indeed.."

"We're not testing to see what it is right now. She's weak."

Yume heard all this talking, but couldn't see anything. She was awake, but was still partly unconscious. She whimpered and turned her head to the side. She was on a bed. A really soft bed."Yume? Sweetie, can you hear me?" That was Konan. Yume coughed a little."I can't hear you.. It's too dark.." She heard a giggle fit from who she believed Zetsu, then a smack."It's dark because there are bandages over your eyes. It looked like there was something wrong. Do your eyes, or your head, hurt?" Now that it was mentioned, Yume started to realize her head was throbbing, and the area around her eyes _did _hurt. She nodded. There was a sigh."I've healed you the best I can. It'll still hurt a little, and you need the bandages to protect your eyes." Konan said."But...am I..blind..?" Yume asked, frightened."Oh, no, no, no, you can still see. Your eyes just need to be covered for today until they stop hurting. Okay?" Yume nodded slightly."And if you want, there's a cup of water right beside you on your right." She heard footsteps, then that weird crackling noise of Zetsu phasing through the floor. She was alone in the room.

She sat up, though swaying as some dizziness washed over her. Her jaw suddenly was throbbing. She opened her mouth and touched her teeth, flinching when she put too much pressure on them. Her teeth hurt? Even now Yume was confused. Why were her teeth hurting? She had only eaten those oranges recently. Those couldn't make her teeth hurt. Maybe her jagged teeth had clashed against each other from eating those oranges too viciously.

"You can absorb chakra."

Yume jumped at an unfamiliar voice. And she was still blindfolded, so she couldn't see who it was. She heard a chuckle."Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya'. My name is Kisame." Yume nodded."I can take those off if you want to see me. I won't tell Konan, and put them back on before I go." Yume nodded again, only with more eagerness. She hated not being able to see. A large hand started to undo the bandages around her head. When they were off, Yume flinched at the light. When her eyes adjusted, she finally got a good look at Kisame.

Light blue skin, spiked blue hair, a shark-toothed grin and beady eyes. She, of course, wasn't phased at the appearance. She wasn't exactly normal looking either.

"Now, Yume, what I was saying is that you can absorb chakra." She tilted her head, not fully understanding. He pulled something that looked like a giant wrapped popsicle from his back."My sword, Samehada, can steal chakra from other people and store it to make it more powerful. You're similar, I can sense it. There's something in your teeth that can suck out chakra." Kisame explained. Yume stared at him."...How do you know that?" She asked."I can sense your whole chakra system. There are these traces of chakra that once flowed from your teeth to somewhere in your head. I think your eyes, because I can sense a lot of chakra around that area, but it's all being held in." Yume suddenly had faint memories of her mom.

_"A...what?"_

_"A Kekkei Genkai." Her mom giggled."It's a special ability that only certain families have. Chakra, a special energy that everyone has inside of them, goes in through your teeth, goes up, up, up and into your eyes where it's kept until you really need it." Yume tilted her head."I don't get it..." She sighed, pouting. Her mom smiled."You'll get it one day. I'll teach you how to properly use it, too."_

"Does that make sense, Yume?"

Yume blinked."A-A little.. But...how do I _get _the chakra?" She asked. Kisame chuckled."Well, you bite someone." Yume cringed at the thought."Since you're young, you might think that's wrong. When you get older, you should understand that would be a good technique to weaken your enemies." He explained. Yume sighed. This was all too confusing. She flinched slightly when he ruffled her hair."You'll understand soon enough, kid." She smiled. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard someone's footsteps."Let's get those bandages back on." Kisame whispered. He worked quickly, though making sure the bandages were on properly. Yume had to frown at being blind once again."I'll see you later, kid." And with that, she heard his heavy footsteps leave the room.

Yume sighed, curling up in the bed. She had nothing to do other than sleep.

When she awakened, it was still dark. The bandages were _still _around her eyes. She, being the impatient girl she was, started to pull the bandages off herself. She again flinched at the light, her eyes needing to adjust. Looking out the window, she saw the rain was starting to calm, but still there. She took the glass of water still sitting beside her bed and took a drink, her throat dry. She nearly drank the entire glass before finally setting it back down.

"Yume."

Yume jumped, turning to see Pein standing in the doorway with his condescending stare."Come with me." He ordered, his voice monotone. She nodded, sliding off the bed with a slight tremble going through her. Pein lead Yume through the dark halls of the base, and finally brought her to a giant underground training area. Konan stood at the other end of the room. Beside her was a figure hiding in the shadows who Yume could barely see. In the center of the training area was what looked like a foam torso held up by a pole, most likely some form of training dummy. Pein approached the training dummy and put a hand on it. It soon started to have a light blue glow with chakra now radiating through the fake veins inside it."This training dummy now has chakra within it. I want you to try to absorb the chakra." Pein said. Yume's eyes widened at the order. She knew Kisame had told Pein about her ability.

"I...I don't know how..." Yume muttered. Pein's expression didn't change."Do it. At least try. Or there will be some form of a consequence." He said. Yume whimpered, slowly walking over to the dummy. She stared up at it. Yume was only a little over four feet, the half of the neck of the foam torso maybe stopping at about five and a half feet. She took a deep breath. She had little knowledge about chakra flow, only being in school for a short time, but knew small tricks. She jumped up, a tiny blast of chakra giving her a small boost before she grabbed onto the torso and gripped it for dear life. She expected it to wobble and fall, but it didn't even move. Scared of the "consequence" Pein mentioned, she bit into the shoulder, her jagged teeth easily ripping into the foam.

Nothing happened. Yume didn't know how to take the chakra. It got eerily silent.

Yume eventually let go, knowing she couldn't do anything more, and dropped to her feet. She stared at the floor in both shame and fear. The only thing that happened was the shoulder of the dummy Yume bit falling off. Konan walked over to her and kneeled on the floor."You did what you knew, Yume. We can try again another time, you're not in any type of trouble." She soothed. Yume nodded, looking up at her with a slight smile. The bluenette took her out of the training grounds. Pein, however, walked over to the figure in the shadows of the room.

"She doesn't know how to properly use her ability yet." Pein said. The figure chuckled."That may be so, but she has some tricks. It was a very small amount of chakra she pumped through her feet, but she knew _how _to pump the chakra throughher feet. And she knew it would boost her jump higher. And the _bite_. She bit incredibly deep into the foam, not to mention the whole shoulder of that dummy fell right off. She may not know the full extent of her ability, but she could prove useful to us in the future. She just needs some more training, and she'd be perfect with our plan."

"Indeed she could."

"For now, give her basic training lessons. I suggest seperate lessons from the seperate members. She'd learn more by learning different fighting techniques. As she gets older, her training will become more difficult. And you and Konan will be training her to use that ability of hers. This training will go on until we have all the necessary items for our plan, including the finished constructment of the sealing statue. Understood?"

"Understood, Madara."

* * *

"Did you take your bandages off yourself, or did Pein take them off?" Konan asked as she took Yume outside the base."Um... I took them off myself.." Yume said, grinning nervously. Konan smiled. When they where a few yards away from the base, the two turned to look up at it."This is our base, Yume, where you'll be staying now. The members are strange, but you learn to get used to them. And we all form the Akatsuki Organization." Konan explained. Yume stared in awe at how large the base really was."What do you guys do?" Yume asked. Konan paused.

There was no way the leader would let her keep her head if she told a seven-year-old their plans.

"Well...that's a secret, Yume. To tell you, you have to be a little older." Yume pouted."But _why_? I'm gonna be eight real soon, that should be old enough!" She whined. Konan sighed."We'd get it trouble if I told you. For now, just say we do special missions. And when's your birthday?"

"May first!" Yume declared with pride. _A few days away, then. _Konan thought. Konan also noticed that Yume seemed more like a regular kid should be when she's only around her. When she was around others, she was incredibly timid and nervous.

_Maybe Yume will warm up to us eventually.._

* * *

**Alright, so here's a few things you should know. PLEASE READ!**

**-This story takes place around the time **_**Naruto **_**starts.  
-Orochimaru was already kicked out, and Deidara is newly recruited. Meaning Deidara is **_**only **_**a teenager, about sixteen. (Remember, this story is an AU, so it's events don't all have to be canonically correct.)  
-Tobi will not be a major character in the story.  
-That coversation between Pein and "Tobi" was actually a foreshadowing for **_**future **_**events. Nothing yet in this current story.**

**And I guess that's really it. But as I said, the conversation between Pein and Madara about Yume helping with the Bijuu mission is a plot for a **_**possible **_**sequel. Not this story. This story will soon have a major event in the future (you'll see what when we get there c:). Anyways, I'll be updating this again! Leave a review if you're as glad as I am.**


	4. Shopping Day for Yume

**I have returned with another chapter. I see you guys didn't forget about Yume, even after a three month disappearance. That's really good that you peeps still like this story. I'll try to update more frequently.**

**I still only own Yume.**

* * *

_Running. Running as fast as she could. She didn't know what she was running from, but she was running. She thinks she sees the Akatsuki's hideout in the distance. She tries running faster, but something grabs her feet and stops her from going any further. She looks down and sees white snakes wrapping around her ankles. She can't scream. The snakes suddenly burn up and disappear. There's breathing down her neck. She's incredibly reluctant turn around. When she finally does, there's nothing. She's now no longer outside, but now inside the hideout. There are screams. She can recognize the screams of someone she knew, and was close to her before she ran away._

_"Yume...please...run..._"

Yume screamed loudly. She was sobbing in seconds. Konan ran in, Yume immediately grabbing and hugging her. Konan hugged her back."Yume, it's okay, it was only a bad dream. You're gonna be okay." Konan soothed. Yume buried her face in Konan's shoulder."Aiko-chan... A-Aiko-ch-chan..." Yume kept repeating.

"Yume, who's Aiko-chan?" Yume nevered answered, but it didn't matter. Konan soothed her the best she could. It ended with Yume sleeping in Konan's room with her.

The next morning, Yume was in a panic. She couldn't find her wolf plush."Konan, I can't find Kira-chan!" Yume whined."That's okay, Yume. We can get you a new plush since we're going out to get you some things." Konan said. Yume teared up."B-But...Mommy got Kira-chan just for me..." Konan felt bad for Yume. If it was a special gift just from her mother, then she'd have to find it."Alright, let's look for it." The two proceeded to search nearly the entire base. Nothing. They sat in the living room of the more house-like part of their hideout. Hidan, scrubbing off his scythe in the kitchen, noticed the two."The fuck's your problem?" He asked. Konan sent some glares his way for swearing."We lost Yume's wolf plush."

"A wolf plush? Kinda torn up and old looking, basically a piece of shit?" Hidan asked. Yume sniffed, looking up."Where is Kira-chan? You saw her?" Yume asked. Hidan cleared his throat, nervous to respond."I, uh...found it in the hallway, and since it looked like such a piece of shit, I tossed it out-"

"_He threw away Kira-chan?_"

Hidan swore to himself as Yume started to tear up. Konan stomped over to him and grabbed him by his cloak."You and Kakuzu are going out to get her a new plush toy, or you're in _big _trouble." Konan warned. Hidan groaned, earning him some nails digging into the flesh of his arm, making him cry out in pain."Alright, alright, I'll take the damn kid out with the shithead!"

Konan waited a few seconds before letting go of Hidan. She quickly left to find Kakuzu, leaving Hidan with Yume.

"Quit sniffling. I'm gonna get you a new damn toy." Hidan said, inspecting the area where Konan clawed him. Yume glared at him."You...you stupid asshole! Kira-chan was from my Mom! She isn't stupid like _you _are!" Hidan stared at Yume, surprised she had the guts to tell him off. Naturally he was pissed off at her, but Konan would castrate him if he layed a hand on her. Although, there was a part of him that felt a pang of pride.

Yume's once fierce expression turned to total horror when Hidan raised a hand...

And ruffled her hair.

Yume looked up at Hidan with confusion."You got fuckin' guts, kid. I like that." The two looked up as they heard Kakuzu enter the room."We're not spending all day there. Let's go and get this over with." Kakuzu said. Yume grinned.

* * *

"Remember, one toy, and _one _toy only." Kakuzu said as they stepped into the small market. Yume squeeled, immediately running through the market to find the toys."Isn't she too fucking old to act like some damn stupid three-year-old?" Hidan said. Kakuzu sighed."Hidan, she's only seven. She just might be a _little _childish for a while." The two wandered the store, trying to find Yume. The two looked over as they heard two girls screech. They saw a girl with long, pink hair and a blonde fighting over a teddy bear."I'm giving this to Sasuke!" Pinky screeched. Blondie tugged the bear."No, _I'm _giving it to Sasuke!"

Hidan rolled his eyes."Stupid fucking bimbos.." He muttered.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan's arm, then pointed.

Yume stood there, gawking at the hundreds of stuffed toys that were lined on the shelves. The duo approached her."Alright, now pick a toy and let's leave." Kakuzu said."I don't know which to pick, they're all great!" Yume said, picking up two toys. In her left hand was a plush toy of a squid, and in her right a cat with a sadistic grin. But both toys dropped to the floor when Yume's eyes fell on one particular toy that sat alone on the very top shelf.

There sat a dark brown wolf plush. But it's features were more realistic than cartoonish like most of the other toys. Yume swore that the plush's bright blue eyes stared down at her, as if pleading for her to take it home with her.

"That one, please." Yume whispered. Kakuzu glanced at the plush, grabbing it and handing it to her."You're lucky this was on sale, or I wouldn't of got it." He muttered as they all walked to the check out. They payed for the plush, Yume hugging it tightly when it got handed back to her. The woman at the check out giggled."You two have a very beautiful daughter."

Hidan had a hand slapped over his mouth before he could swear in protest.

"Yes, but she's actually our niece." Kakuzu said calmly. The woman blushed."Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't realize... I-I didn't mean to assume-"

"It's quite alright."

Kakuzu quickly pulled Hidan out of the store before he flipped his shit at the young woman.

"That fucking bitch thought we were gay!" Hidan screeched. Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose."Hidan, get over it. She wasn't making fun of us." He sighed. He glanced down when Yume tugged his cloak."What is it, Yume?" He asked, trying not to show his annoyance towards her."Can we get something to eat, Kazoo?"

Hidan's rage instantly vanished as he burst out laughing.

"Did she just call you a fucking _kazoo_!?" Hidan laughed. Kakuzu sighed, smacking Hidan upside the head."Yes, Yume, I guess we can. But we have to make it _quick_." Yume nodded. The zombie duo took her to a small shop. Once there, Hidan got a small bowl of ramen and Yume a stick of dango, Kakuzu not getting anything for himself. When Yume finished her dango, she looked up at Kakuzu."May I get another, Kazoo?" She asked politely. Kakuzu sighed, massaging his temple."One more. A small one. Eat it while we're leaving." Yume smiled."Thank you, Kazoo." She said.

Kakuzu hid a smile beneath his mask.

The trio then started their trip back to the base, Yume eating her small stick of dango."You better not turn out to be obsessed with dango like Itachi. I won't be constantly getting it." Kakuzu said. Yume nodded, looking down."Okay..." She said quietly. She hesitated to then ask, "...Who's Itachi?"

"She hasn't even met that pussy Uchiha yet." Hidan said to Kakuzu, giving him a look. Kakuzu glared at him."You'll meet him soon enough. He's a member of the Akatsuki, too." Kakuzu said. Yume nodded.

* * *

"So, what's the name of your new friend, Yume?" Konan asked as the trio returned."I'm not sure yet. He can't be Kira-chan because he's a boy, and he needs his own special name." Yume said. Konan nodded."I'm sure you'll come up with something." She said. Konan then remembered something."Oh, Yume, you and I are going somewhere, too."

"Where're we going?" Yume asked, looking up at the bluenette."We have to get you some new outfits." Yume looked down at the clothes she's had on the whole time she's been there. A raggedy, grey shirt and some old pants that slipped down now and then."I guess so..."

"We'll be getting you a bunch of clothes to wear every day, and training clothes." Konan continued. Yume grew worried when Konan said "training clothes." She swallowed deeply."...T-training clothes?" She asked nervously. Konan noticed her worry and gave her a reassuring smile."Don't worry. You're just going to be trained a little to become stronger, alright?" She said. Though still slightly worried, Yume nodded."Alright. Now go put your little friend in your room so we can go get those clothes for you."

* * *

"...Any outfit I want?"

"Any outfit you want."

Konan smiled down at Yume as they walked into a store."...I d-don't want to pick..." Yume said quietly."Why not?" Konan asked. Yume stared down at her feet."...What if I make the wrong decision?"

"Yume, sweetie, you couldn't make the wrong decision. It's up to you becuase it's _your _outfit. How could you make the wrong decision?" Konan said, kneeling down to Yume's eye level. She reluctantly looked at Konan."...I don't know..." She said. Konan smiled."Don't worry. No matter what it is, you can have it. Alright?" She assured. Yume nodded, making Konan stand."Alright, let's find you a training outfit."

Yume had looked at many outfits, but one stood out to her.

A black shirt with a small v-neck; it's left sleeve was very short, but the right sleeve went down to her wrist, and wrapped in between her fingers like a completely fingerless glove. The shirt also seemed long, and would go below the pants line a few inches. The pants, dark grey, went down to her knees. And of course, to go with it was the typical ninja sandals.

"Konan... Can I have that outift?" Yume asked, pointing to it. Konan saw the outfit she was pointing at and nodded."Alright, if that's the one. Let's go make sure it fits." And it did. Yume was thrilled. She loved the outfit so much."Now, time for every day outfits."

The girls had a fun time choosing all the outfits. And Yume didn't feel that inner fear she always seemed to have.

When they returned to the base, Yume ran straight to her room, carrying all the clothes, to put them away quickly. When they were all put away, Konan stepped out of the room. Before striding down the hall, however, she peeked back in for a second. Yume held her new wolf plush and stared down at it intently. Soon, her face lit up with an idea.

"Your name is Tatsu."

Konan smiled and left.

* * *

**ALRIGHT I HAVE NEW PLANS, GET DOWN HERE AND READ THIS. FORGET WHAT I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER! THESE ARE THE **_**NEW **_**PLANS!**

**THIS IS NOW HELD **_**ONE YEAR BEFORE **_**NARUTO STARTS! I was thinking, and thought it'd be better to hold this story before any major plot events in the anime. Besides, I need that extra year for the plot I have planned for this story.**

**And that's about it. But yeah, that's a major point that NEEDS to be known. That extra year is _needed_ for the things I have planned for the story. But anyways, Yume's training chapters will be coming soon. We'll get to see what this little girl is made of. Oh, by the way. I _might_ put up drawings of Yume's training outfit, and her new wolf plush, on my DeviantART, so keep an eye out if you're interested.**


End file.
